Chevaucheur de rêves
by Amethystes
Summary: Sanji traverse une mauvaise passe. Zoro est partout ! Partout, vous dit-il ! Pourquoi rêve-t-il de lui toutes les nuits, pourquoi pense-t-il à lui toute la journée ? Sanji est hétéro, et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Pas même un foutu Marimo bourrée de phéromones, qui ne pense qu'à satisfaire ses envies. Surtout pas un Marimo.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette fiction, je l'avais pensé comme un one shot, mais j'ai été si inspirée que c'en est devenu un threeshot ! Voila le début, que j'avais déjà écrit l'an dernier mais heureusement pas posté, sinon l'attente aurait été longue :D . J'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée, et que vous la trouverez originale ( mais peut-être que d'autres auteurs l'ont déjà exploitée ?)

Bon, c'est une fiction sur du ZoroXSanji, **Rated M** : vous l'avez compris, homophobes s'abstenir)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Eichiro Oda ( ça aussi, je crois que vous l'avez compris :D )

* * *

 **Chevaucheur de rêves**

Une nuit de pleine lune, le pont du navire plongé dans le mutisme et la pénombre. Soudain, un rire cristallin, comme celui d'un… enfant. Une silhouette se faufile dans la cuisine, d'où sort bientôt un homme blond, les gestes lents, le regard fatigué. Une simple ombre dans les couloirs sombres. Il soupire :

-Je suis las, tellement las.

Il pénètre dans la chambre des garçons, s'avachit sur son hamac et, après un dernier regard pour l'homme profondément assoupi près de lui, ferme les yeux pour rapidement s'abandonner aux doux bras de Morphée.

ZzZ

Une splendide plage, digne de celle d'Alabasta, un soleil rayonnant. Accoudé à un immense palmier, le cuisinier tient contre lui une superbe rousse. Le parfum de la mer, porté par le vent, enivre leur sens, la chaleur caresse leur peau et, rapidement, ils laissent le plaisir les guider. Les hauts tombent, leurs bouches se cherchent, leurs mains se découvrent. La passion a raison de leur réserve. L'homme retourne sa partenaire contre l'arbre et s'apprête à l'embarquer sur la croisière de la luxure lorsqu'un toussotement se fait entendre.

Les deux presque-amants cessent leurs activités et découvrent avec stupéfaction un épéiste, venu de Dieu sait où, aux étranges cheveux verts, ses yeux d'onyx semblant écarquillés de surprise. Ce dernier est en effet sujet à quelques interrogations.

* Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et que fait Sanji avec… Nami !? Non… J'y crois pas ! Y'a un truc qui cloche, ce n'est pas possible autrement *

De l'autre côté, la surprise du blond n'est pas moins grande en reconnaissant l'importun. Il a à peine, lui si gentleman, le reflexe de cacher le corps à moitié dénudé de sa camarade avant de s'écrier :

\- Zoro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !

\- J'n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit avec franchise l'interpelé

\- Alors casse-toi !

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas !

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

Sanji commence à voir rouge. Il vit une scène des plus parfaites, et voila que son pire rival vient briser cette perfection. Par sa seule présence. Il se sentirait presque débandé…

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas !

\- C'est mon rêve ! T'as rien à foutre ici, tu ne devrais même pas y apparaître, excepté pour disparaitre, ce que je te conseille de faire maintenant ! explose le cuisinier.

* Un rêve, note Zoro, ça explique tous ces détails insolites. Je me disais aussi…*

\- Je suis bloqué ! Putain, je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois ? Je suis bloqué, est-ce que tu comprends : bloqué ? Mon corps ne veut pas s'éloigner. Tu piges cette fois, sourcil-en-vrille ? s'énerve à son tour le bretteur.

\- Ok… ça devient trop bizarre pour moi, déclare Nami en levant les mains avant de ramasser ses vêtements. Je me tire. Au revoir, et à jamais j'espère.

Et elle s'empresse de filer, son T-shirt à peine enfilé, sous l'œil horrifié de Sanji et celui suspicieux de Zoro. Les deux compagnons se retrouvent seul à seul, face à face, tendus.

-… MARIMOOO !

Sanji s'apprête à se jeter sur le sabreur… et se réveilla en sursaut dans son hamac. Un rêve… Oui c'est vrai, il l'avait dit, mais il semblait si réaliste… Du moins jusqu'à l'apparition de la foutue tronche de cactus, qui était venue tout gâcher. Putain de marimo, il parvenait à le faire chier jusque dans ses songes !

Un coup d'œil au bretteur lui attesta que celui-ci était toujours profondément endormi, bien qu'étrangement pas en train de ronfler. Néanmoins sa respiration était on ne peut plus régulière et il arrivait, certaines nuits que ses ronflements s'apaisent. Rien de trop anormal dans son attitude donc… Il dormait, et Sanji ferait bien d'en faire de même. Paisiblement cette fois. Foutu marimo !

ZzZ

Sa nuit s'était écoulée sans plus d'inconvénients imprévus, et le cuisinier se leva, comme tous les jours, avant le reste de l'équipage, afin de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Il accueillit ainsi tous ses camarades dans son antre, les uns après les autres, un grand sourire charmeur pour les demoiselles, un regard assassin pour le bretteur. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa guère : il vida sa tasse de café et disparut jusqu'au déjeuner, ce qui n'était pour déplaire au blond du navire.

Sanji le trouva inchangé au repas de midi, dans son attitude, toutefois il lui avait semblé croiser un regard inquisiteur à quelques reprises. En effet, le bretteur était aussi préoccupé que son caractère flegmatique le lui permettait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rêver de la face de citron, chose en soi déjà très rare, mais en plus dans une telle position, avec Nami (comble du comble) ?! Cependant ce n'était qu'un rêve et le marimo étant ce qu'il était, il se désintéressa rapidement de l'affaire. Sanji en fit de même, se persuadant qu'il avait simplement fait un cauchemar comme tant d'autres, et que celui-ci n'avait aucune importance.

La journée vit ainsi naitre plusieurs confrontations et affrontements entre les deux camarades, mais aucune réelle discussion. La nuit vint rapidement prendre ce qui lui était du et le vaillant équipage du chapeau de paille s'accorda, après une soirée mouvementée comme de coutume, un repos bien mérité, surtout pour le cuisinier qui avait pris, comme d'habitude, le temps de réparer les dégâts de son si affectionné capitaine. Il s'écroula, comme d'ordinaire, sur son hamac. Et à peine ses couvertures repliées, s'assoupit aussitôt… comme toujours.

zZz

Zoro cligne des yeux. Il vient d'apparaitre dans la cuisine d'un immense palace. Sanji s'y affaire, avec tout son amour, à préparer un repas majestueux pour ses tout aussi splendides mellorines. Il parle en cuisinant :

\- Mes charmantes déesses, mes anges de beauté… Elles ont accepté mon invitation, quel honneur elles me font ! J'ai réservé la grande salle-à-manger du palais rien que pour elles, ça m'a couté une fortune mais elles le valent bien. Peut-être voudront-elles me récompenser avec un baiser. Oh oui, et puis… Encore toi !

Son œil en cœur et son sourire s'effacent immédiatement. Il a laissé tomber l'assiette qu'il tenait, qui se brise dans un fracas épouvantable, éparpillant de la nourriture aux quatre coins de la pièce, mais pour une fois (n'est pas coutume) Sanji s'en fout. Il vient d'apercevoir le bretteur. Celui-ci s'exclame, pas plus gêné que ça par le plat gaspillé :

\- Comment ça, encore moi ? Encore toi !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

\- C'est pas des conneries, je te demande pourquoi t'es encore dans mon rêve !

\- Ton rêve ? Pourquoi rêverais-tu de mes mellorines, Marimo ? demanda Sanji excédé en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- J'ne sais pas moi, rétorqua l'épéiste en haussant les épaules.

Une autre voix se fit soudainement entendre :

\- Cook-san, il y'a un problème ?

\- Aucun Robin-chwan, aucun, ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive bientôt, restez assise et soyez belle comme d'habitude, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Sanji reprend, à voix plus basse.

\- Elle vient par ici, cache-toi !

\- Quoi ? Jamais ! Proteste l'épéiste.

\- Fais-ce que je te dis putain !

\- Non, je ne me cacherai pas. Je suis Roronoa Zoro, pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Cache-toi ou je t'assomme !

\- Essaie pour voir.

Le blond ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et s'élance sur son interlocuteur. Au même moment, la porte menant à la grande salle s'ouvre et le cuisinier, distrait, dérape et… se retrouva dans son hamac. Encore. Et cette fois, il était vraiment en colère. Furieux même, devrait-on dire, comme on peut le remarque lorsqu'il se jette sur le hamac de Zoro pour le secouer de toutes ses forces.

Le bretteur se réveilla ainsi entre les jambes d'un cuisinier blond, apparemment très disposé à l'enquiquiner au lieu de le laisser sommeiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fais ? Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? s'écria-t-il, un brin désespéré.

Leurs camarades, complètement assommés, ne bronchèrent pas d'une oreille. Zoro repoussa Sanji et se redressa, lui répondant d'une voix inhabituellement désabusée.

\- J'allais justement te poser la même question.

Il ne cherchait pas, cette fois, à provoquer de combat : il privilégiait son envie de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mes rêves ? C'est chiant !

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus...

\- Alors fais-ce que tu veux, mais dégages-en… Ça peut être vraiment très embarrassant…

\- Oh oui, comme la scène avec Nami…

Un silence. Puis Sanji, effrayé de comprendre, s'exclama :

\- Tu vois mes rêves ?!

Et Zoro tilta :

\- Je vis tes rêves…

Horrifié, le cuisiner se laissa retomber sur ses talons.

\- Ah non mais là ce n'est pas possible, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête avec hébétude.

\- J'te le fait pas dire, répondit tranquillement le bretteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? commença à s'affoler Sanji. Mes nuits sont fichues ! Je vais…

\- Okay ! Bon cook, calme-toi. Pour l'instant on va dormir, en espérant que tu ne viennes pas m'emmerder. Demain, on va faire comme d'habitude : toi, tu vas réfléchir à une solution, et quand t'auras trouvé, moi, je règlerai le problème en fonçant dans le tas. D'accord ? Alors maintenant TU RETOURNES DANS TON HAMAC ET TU ME LAISSES PIONCER.

Déprimé, Sanji obéit en silence mais mis, pour une fois, de longues minutes d'errance intellectuelle avant de retrouver les limbes du sommeil.

ZzZ

Le lendemain matin, Zoro se réveilla comme souvent le dernier : il avait la chance d'être imperméable aux hurlements de Luffy. Il se leva grognon, lourd et lent et se rendit en cuisine pour profiter de son sempiternel café du matin. Il y trouva, sans surprise, le cuisinier ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était la tête qu'il faisait. Aucun doute, la nuit n'avait pas été bonne. A l'entrée du bretteur, il n'eut aucune réaction, pas même un soupir. C'était clair, il était soucieux, anxieux même. Zoro se servit tout seul, et alors qu'il s'approchait du blond pour saisir la tasse derrière lui, lui glissa :

\- Tu te prends trop la tête, cook

\- Ça t'étonne ? Ce qui nous arrive est dramatique ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme.

L'épéiste s'assit sur une chaise, façon au blond déboussolé. Il semblait tellement… paniqué.

\- C'est si important ? J'veux dire, tes rêves, j'm'en tape. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te foutre dessus à la première occasion

\- C'est facile de dire ça pour toi, t'es pas à ma place, souligna Sanji. Les rêves, c'est quelque chose de personnel ! Imagine si c'était moi qui squattais tes rêves, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

\- Rien, répondit aussitôt le bretteur, je n'ai rien à cacher. Ça me ferait chier, mais toi aussi. Tes rêves ne me passionnent pas non plus d'ailleurs, ils sont même un peu niais à mon goût.

Le cuisinier laissa échapper un sourire, mais ne répliqua pas. Ok, pas d'injures, pas de baston alors que Zoro lui offrait une belle opportunité : clairement, il n'avalerait pas si facilement. Il fallait trouver une solution, ou alors Zoro devrait se passer de leurs altercations quotidiennes, et, même s'il avait un mal de chien à l'avouer, ça le ferait vraiment chier. Vraiment.

* Bon, puisqu'ero-cook n'a apparemment trouvé aucun plan, cet incapable, c'est à moi d'y réfléchir*

Et il réfléchit. Il réfléchit si bien, si fort, que ses nakamas lui trouvèrent un air tracassé toute la journée. Personne n'osa, néanmoins, lui demander ce qui le travaillait ainsi. Même dans son entrainement, il paraissait moins appliqué qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, le soir à la vigie, de tomber comme une souche, alors qu'il était de garde.

ZzZ

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense, Zoro se retrouve subitement plaqué au mur, un corps collé contre le sien, si près qu'il se fonderait en lui si seulement c'était possible. Sans hésitation, une bouche fond sur ses lèvres. La bouche est douée, pulpeuse, audacieuse, mordante même, et le bretteur répond à son ardeur, par réflexe, parce que ça lui plait. Il se laisse emporter par la passion du baiser. Il ouvre les yeux lorsqu'elle se retire, découvrant ainsi Sanji, qui le tient au col de ses deux mains, l'attirant vers lui, sur lui. Ses yeux brillent d'une flamme que Zoro ne leur a jamais vue. Soudain, le blond s'éloigne, emportant sa chaleur avec lui… Le regard captivé de l'épéiste l'observe s'asseoir sur un lit proche qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, happé comme il était par la fougue irrésistible du cuisinier ce dernier l'invitant maintenant de la main à le rejoindre, les yeux brillants et le dos cambré, provocateur. Tellement tentant…

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère vous offrir une suite rapidement, et surtout que ça vous a plu ! Ah, et que surtout, vous ne me tuerez pas pour la fin abrupte. Vous pouvez me signaler tout ça dans le carré en bas :D

( Vous avez sûrement remarqué, mais si ce n'est pas le cas : lorsque Sanji rêve, j'écris au présent, lorsqu'ils sont dans la réalité, au passé. J'espère que ça ne rend pas le récit trop bizarre.)


	2. Chapter 2

Je pense que ça ne vaut même plus la peine de commenter mes retards vu l'ampleur de celui-ci ahah. Mais bon, je m'excuse quand même. Contente d'être revenue. Je ne suis plus trop le fandom mais je crois que le Zosan est un peu à l'abandon par rapport à ses années de gloire, donc je viens en remettre un peu dans votre quotidien. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Zoro est hésitant. Il n'a pourtant qu'une envie : se jeter sur le cuistot si appétissant. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré sous cet angle, voyant toujours en lui le rival respecté, le combattant téméraire, mais le bretteur réalise désormais que son compagnon est aussi scandaleusement excitant. Chaque parcelle de son corps est un véritable appel à la luxure, de ses cheveux chatoyant à son fessier rebondi, en passant par sa mèche provocante. Toutefois, Zoro sait pertinemment que ce corps lui est interdit : bien que semblant alors tout-à-fait consentant, une fois réveillé, le blond n'aura de cesse de lui reprocher tout attouchement. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut pas fuir. Une fois encore, toute retraite lui est interdite, comme s'il existait un mur invisible qui le retenait dans cette chambre, auprès de Sanji et de la tentation qu'il représente. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'impatiente :

\- Viens Zoro, n'aie pas peur.

Le sabreur reste surpris. Dans tous les rêves précédents, Sanji était resté lui-même, excédé de sa présence et bagarreur. Soudainement, il est aguicheur et l'appelle par son prénom. Il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal. Mais Zoro ne peut agir sans un consentement plein et entier. L'ennui, c'est qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas résister très longtemps, et surtout qu'il n'en a pas envie. Pourquoi ce foutu cuistot ne se réveille-t-il donc pas ? A croire qu'il désire vraiment, inconsciemment, Zoro. Le bretteur ricane. C'est si facile de se justifier par des mensonges, de nier la réalité, lorsque l'on veut vraiment quelque chose. Il ne doit pas se laisser convaincre par cette voix malicieuse qui lui chuchote d'abandonner ses scrupules. Mais s'il peut faire taire cette voix, il lui est par contre impossible d'ignorer Sanji. Ce dernier, las de cette attente, a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il retire sa cravate sensuellement en murmurant.

\- Zoro… Je peux te promettre des délices dont tu n'as pas idée. Je peux t'éblouir de milles caresses et baisers. Mais si tu refuses, si tu me repousses, tu regretteras à jamais cette occasion manquée.

Et il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, révélant sous le tissu sa peau pâle. Et Zoro avance lentement, comme envoûté. Il lève la main pour caresser la joue de Sanji et celui-ci lui met une main aux fesses. Zoro grogne, et sa réserve s'envole. Il pousse le blond sur le lit derrière lui. Tout en l'accompagnant dans sa chute, il lui dévore les lèvres, et fait sauter de la main les boutons restants sur sa chemise. Le cuisinier se cabre, et tente maladroitement de retirer le T-shirt de son dangereux partenaire. Celui-ci l'aide en levant la tête rapidement, avant de laisser sa bouche découvrir, à la suite de ses mains, le torse parfait de sa proie. Non content de se cambrer et d'haleter impudiquement, Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de gémir lorsque qu'une langue malicieuse vient jouer avec un de ses tétons. Il caresse les cheveux du bretteur, tout en agitant son bassin pour le faire accélérer. Zoro ricane. Le blond n'allait pas sans tirer si facilement, après l'avoir provoqué si outrageusement, l'épéiste allait maintenant l'allumer lentement, le faire languir d'impatience avant de combler son manque. Il force son partenaire à se redresser afin de mettre en contact leurs deux érections. Puis il caresse distraitement le dos cambré de Sanji, qui s'accroche au corps puissant devant lui, tout en embrassant ses lèvres haletantes. Alors, Zoro se penche à l'oreille du cuisinier et murmure :

\- Tu en veux plus ?

Sanji gémit mais ne répond pas. Il est étourdi par toutes ses sensations. Alors il s'agite, se remue, et rencontre à nouveau l'excitation de Zoro. Ce dernier se raidit : le contact du blond lui fait bien trop d'effet. Il pousse Sanji à se rallonger, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il caresse la virilité dressée sous le dernier rempart que constitue le boxer blanc du cuistot. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés et les mains serrées autour de la tête de lit, n'ose plus émettre un seul bruit. Il a un peu repris ses esprits, et frisonne d'anticipation : c'est sa première fois avec un homme. Alors, il sent la main de Zoro tirer doucement sur son dernier vêtement, et… se réveille en sursaut.

zZz

Sanji était encore tout tremblant. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il avait failli le faire, avec un homme, avec le Marimo ! Tout avait semblé si réel… Et le pire, il le savait, c'est que Zoro avait assisté à cette scène, il avait vécu cette scène. D'ailleurs, il était responsable, réalisa Sanji : son hésitation, son regard interrogateur… Il était maître de ses actes ! Le cuisinier ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, il savait où trouver son rival.

Sanji débarqua dans la vigie, sans surprendre Zoro, qui ne doutait pas que le cuisinier viendrait à lui. Furieux, agressif d'une façon différente de celle de leurs habituels combats, Sanji s'approchait d'un pas menaçant vers le bretteur, toujours calmement assis sur le sol. Il éclata :

\- Toi, tu as agis consciemment !

Zoro soupira. Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait répondre, mais ne tenait vraiment pas à cette discussion.

\- C'est vrai…

\- T'es un putain d'enfoiré ! Tu savais qu'en réalité je ne voulais pas !

\- C'est vrai, je le reconnais, mais…

\- Mais ? Mais, mais, mais quoi ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Pas le choix ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu as abusé de moi, connard !

Sanji se sentait prêt à se jeter sur Zoro, à le rouer de coup, à le blesser pour de vrai. Le bretteur commençait à s'énerver également :

\- Tu étais là, entièrement consentant, provocateur, chaud comme la braise. Tu m'as excité ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place… avec une femme ? Tu brûlais de désir pour moi…

\- Je… Je serais parti

\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Tu le sais très bien, ce sont tes rêves, ton inconscient. C'est toi qui es censé maîtriser tout ça

\- …

\- Je sais que c'était mal et que je suis en faute, mais tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu aurais mieux agi.

Zoro n'en dirait pas plus. Il avait reconnu sa faute : fier comme il était, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, il n'allait pas s'excuser et Sanji le savait. Celui-ci réfléchit. Il devait admettre que les arguments de Zoro, à défaut d'être entièrement moralement acceptables, faisaient sens. Il se revoyait se jeter sur le bretteur… et haïssait son inconscient bien plus qu'il ne haïssait Zoro à cet instant-ci. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un tel rêve ? C'était bien la première fois… et la dernière, il l'espérait.

\- Oï cook, tu en tires une tronche… C'est pas grave tu sais, je vais tout oublier et tout recommencera comment avant. Tâche d'en faire autant.

Sanji soupira, et se dirigea vers la sortie en marmonnant

\- Oublier… oublier… C'est si simple à dire. Mais tant que tu es dans mes rêves, je n'arriverais pas à trouver la paix.

Zoro le regarda franchir la porte, impuissant. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir blessé son ami en étant incapable de réfréner ses envies, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le petit cul du cuistot, bien moulé dans son pantalon, plutôt appétissant.

zZz

\- Marimo

…. Quoi ?

C'est ton tour de faire la vaiselle

A l'annonce de cette décision que nul n'avait envie de contesté – sauf bien évidemment l'intéressé –, tout l'équipage quitta la table. Zoro grogna mais commença à débarrasser la table. S'assurant qu'ils étaient bien enfin seuls, Sanji reprit :

\- J'ai réfléchi…

\- Ça te réussit rarement.

\- ... Et je pense qu'il faut que nous instaurions des tours de gardes. C'est-à-dire que, pour éviter qu'une scène comme celle d'hier soir se reproduise, il va falloir à tout prix éviter que nous ne dormions en même temps.

\- Oï, attend cook… Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me priver de sommeil pour ta pudeur ?

\- Tu as intérêt à le faire, car tu m'es redevable. Mais comme je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de dormir, je te propose une solution simple pour toi : dors autant que tu veux la nuit, reste simplement continuellement éveillé à l'heure de ton entraînement, jusqu'à… disons 17h, ça te va ?

Zoro haussa les épaules. Sanji ne lui demandait rien d'impossible, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, si ce n'est qu'il commençait à trouver ces rêves... intéressants. Mais il valait mieux éviter que ça aille plus loin. Toutefois, il s'étonna :

\- Et donc toi, tu te contenterais de dormir 4 heures par jour ? C'est intenable.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude

Zoro haussa les sourcils, dubitatif, mais ne répliqua pas. Le cuistot voulait jouer, ils verraient bien combien de temps il tiendrait. En silence, Sanji rejoignit le bretteur pour l'aider à la vaisselle. Et à sentir le blond aussi près de lui, son compagnon ne put se retenir d'humer son odeur, l'odeur âcre de la cigarette et pourtant si douce mêlée au parfum du cuisinier. Ah… décidément, c'était bien Zoro que ce fameux rêve avait le plus touché.

zZz

Ils tenaient ce rythme depuis des semaines. Enfin, Sanji tenait ce rythme. Et ça commençait à se voir. Il était fébrile, les yeux cernés, rapidement épuisé… Les plats n'étaient plus aussi bons et Zoro et lui ne se battaient guère plus. Leurs camarades commençaient à s'inquiéter, et devant les reculades de Sanji, ils en vinrent même à interroger Zoro : ils ne purent lui tirer un mot sur le comportement étrange du blond.

Sanji ignorait encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Il ne pensait qu'à se blottir dans son hamac, mais, dans son état, un banc ou même le sol aurait suffit. Le pire c'était de voir le Marimo, ce sale glandeur, en pleine forme, se pavaner dans les couloirs. Sa foutue fierté empêchait Sanji de demander au bretteur une plus grande plage de sommeil. Alors chaque jour il attendait impatiemment 13h pour courir se blottir dans son hamac. Il dormait profondément jusqu'à 17h, où il s'éveillait instinctivement, réglé comme une horloge. Au départ, il avait demandé à Chopper de s'occuper de le réveiller, mais il craignait désormais que ces camarades décident d'omettre sciemment sa demande, afin de l'obliger à se reposer. Il avait donc appris à ne compter sur lui-même.

Cependant, ses compagnons n'étaient pas prêts à en rester là. Une nuit, Nami l'appela dans sa chambre et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit. Après une longue discussion où Nami et Robin tentèrent de le convaincre de dormir, où il se déclara charmé mais absolument pas fatigué, prétendant même qu'il testait une nouvelle forme d'entraînement pour vaincre le Marimo, la rousse comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas céder. Elle s'écria alors :

\- Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, à vous de jouer !

Les 3 camarades déboulèrent en hurlant de derrière la porte de la salle de bain pour se jeter sur Sanji, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit. Sous le regard satisfait de Nami et celui amusé de Robin, le cuisinier se surprit à se laisser faire, appréciant la douceur du matelas, malgré les corps masculins pressés contre lui. Il pourrait dormir là, tout près de ses mellorines assises sur le matelas de Robin. Il sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer…

Voyant que le blond ne résistait pas, les trois pirates relâchèrent un peu la pression sur leur proie. Ça avait été plutôt facile finalement, presque trop facile. Alors qu'Usopp le relâchait pour bailler, Sanji se redressa brusquement et faucha de la jambe les 3 pirates, les envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur. Puis il regarda presque froidement les jeunes femmes :

\- Je vous serai gré de respecter mes résolutions, c'est ce que font les bons nakamas.

Puis il retourna silencieusement dans sa cuisine, sous le regard ébahi de ses compagnons.

zZz

Sanji venait de finir de ranger le petit-déjeuner. Ce matin, le Marimo ne s'était pas pointé. C'était assez inhabituel, d'habitude il venait prendre un café vers 11h et faisait quelques entraînements avant-midi. Sanji ne pouvait pas profiter de ce créneau pour dormir, puisqu'il devait préparer le déjeuner. Mais quand même, c'était étrange que cet agaçant bretteur ne vienne pas ce matin. Le cuisinier, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, se sentait d'attaque pour un petit combat.

Il imaginait un vrai champ de bataille. Le Marimo devant lui, entre eux le désert, le sable et la pierre. Soudain, ils s'élancent l'un contre l'autre. Pieds et sabres s'entrechoquent, violents, et la valse des coups commencent. Aériens, ils se déplacent rapidement, esquivant les grandes roches qui sortent de terre. Sanji a l'impression qu'il peut prendre l'avantage, un énorme rocher se trouvant derrière Zoro. Alors il se rapproche, il frappe de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à que son pied, au dessus de la lame de l'épéiste, bloque ce dernier contre le rocher.

Et là… il sent une main se glisser dans son pantalon, et sa jambe retombe de surprise. En un instant, c'est lui qui se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, la main du bretteur autour de son membre, alors que celui-ci a abandonné ses sabres :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'écrie Sanji, furieux

\- Je me bats… et je gagne.

Zoro est surpris de la tournure des événements. Il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de faire ça, et tout d'un coup, le voila en train de branler Sourcil-en-vrille? C'était si étrange… mais loin d'être déplaisant. Il voit dans les yeux de Sanji que ce dernier en pense autant. Le cuisinier semble si tendu… et la main de du bretteur si volontaire pour le détendre, régulière, douce, comme animée d'une volonté propre.

\- Marimooooo, je jure de te le faire regretter, déclare Sanji

Le cuisinier paraît un brin essouflé, il a le visage rougissant, et ses mains se posent contre le torse de l'épéiste pour tenter de le repousser, faiblement, bien trop faiblement.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne te défends guère pourtant.

\- Là… maintenant… je ne peux pas. Mais je te jure que tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

\- … Alors autant en profiter quand j'en ai encore l'occasion

Zoro récupère subitement le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il accélère le rythme sur la hampe du cuisinier d'une main, et baisse totalement le pantalon du cuisinier pour titiller ses bourses rondes de l'autre. A l'issue de chaque caresse, son pouce frôle le gland du cuisinier qui se cambre en haletant sous ce traitement. Son regard luit de luxure et de haine. Alors que Sanji ferme les yeux, sentant l'orgasme poindre, Zoro, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, cesse ses mouvements.

\- Marimo ! S'écrie d'une voix plaintive le cuisinier, rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

\- Oui ?

Zoro, le regard brillant, se rapproche de son partenaire hébété, et torse contre torse, en reprenant des mouvements lents, trop lents, comme une torture, à son oreille il murmure :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

\- Bretteur de merde, je vais te tueeeeeeeer.

La main de Zoro venait de caresser son gland.

\- Si tu le dis cook, si tu le dis

\- Sanji sent Zoro si proche, et il est serré entre son corps musclé et la roche si dure, et il a si chaud, et son souffle est si court… Il sent la hampe du bretteur contre sa cuisse, son autre main le long de son torse, son souffle dans son cou, et ça l'excite… Et il n'y a qu'un moyen que cela cesse….

\- Marimo… Plus vite.

\- Plus vite quoi ? Dis-moi que tu le veux.

Le blond, transi de désir, n'hésite pas longtemps.

\- … Je veux que tu me branles… plus vite, laisse-t-il échapper du bout des lèvres

\- A tes ordres, princesse, répond Zoro en dévoilant son sourire carnassier.

L'épéiste reprend le rythme de plus bel. Pour Sanji, le pénis coincé entre leurs deux bassins, les griffures du rocher dans le dos, c'est encore meilleur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Sanji, sous une caresse un peu plus forte.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Zoro, ricane le bretteur

Sanji ne se sent même plus la force de répliquer. Sentant l'orgasme l'envahir, il se laisse glisser entre les bras du bretteur, les yeux levés vers le magnifique ciel bleu, les mains inconsciemment posées sur les épaules de son tortionnaire ou amant, il jouit en soupirant :

\- Zoro…

zZz

Zoro se réveilla avec une érection d'enfer. Cette image de Sanji blotti entre ses bras, gémissant son prénom... Il devait l'entendre à nouveau. La chasse était désormais lancée, sans retour possible.

Sans même prendre le temps d'apaiser son érection, qu'il cacha sous son pantalon ample, le bretteur partit rejoindre le blond dans sa cuisine. Celui-ci, tout en sueurs froides, sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Puis il reconnut son visiteur. La voix glaciale, le regard meurtrier, et les mains proches des couteaux, le cuisinier annonca :

\- Marimo, je te hais. Tu vas mourir pour ce que tu m'as fait.

\- Et pourtant, je t'excite si j'en crois ton érection, note le bretteur, pas du tout impressionné.

Réalisant la justesse de ces paroles, Sanji pâlit visiblement puis se précipita vers la porte. Mais le bretteur se mit en travers de son chemin :

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, cook. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher : tu n'as pas tes sabres, souligna le blond.

Zoro remarqua en effet qu'il les avait laissés près de son hamac. Sanji attaqua sans plus attendre. Esquivant et reculant, le bretteur réalisa qu'il serait bientôt forcé de libérer la porte ou de prendre un coup. Il devait donc agir. Malgré les coups de jambe, il se jeta sur le cuistot qui, surpris, se laissa déséquilibrer, et tomba avec l'épéiste au dessus de lui. Le souffle coupé par les coups qu'il avait subis, Zoro écrasait le blond de tout son poids. Il attendit de reprendre son souffle pour déclarer :

\- Mais j'ai tout de même plus de force que toi. Maintenant que tu es bloqué, on peut parler. J'annule tout.

\- Tout quoi ? répondit Sanji, distrait par la proximité du bretteur et par sa tentative de libérer ses jambes de l'entrave de celles du bretteur.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs odeurs se mêlaient, et la distance entre leurs lèvres pouvaient être si vite franchie… Le cuisinier devait s'échapper vite de cette situation incommode, surtout après…

\- Les tours de sommeil, répondit Zoro en souriant. Ces rêves sont bien trop amusants, je veux …

\- QUOI ? Hurla Sanji, cessant totalement de bouger. Tu n'as pas le droit, Marimo. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je…

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te laisser faire, puisque tu viendras à moi Cook. Ce sont tes rêves, tes désirs inavoués, on le sait tous les deux, cessons de nier.

\- Je… ne te désire… pas.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu es excitant, gémissant et languissant entre mes bras ?

Sanji rougit violemment. Comment osait-il en parler devant lui ? C'était si obscène, si dégoûtant….

\- Arrête ! Ce sont des rêves, des rêves que je ne choisis pas !

\- Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Tu ne pourras pas lutter éternellement. Je n'ai qu'à attendre et tu me supplieras de te donner du plaisir.

\- …Jamais

\- Je veux t'entendre gémir à nouveau… Si l'attente t'angoisse, on peut s'y mettre dès maintenant.

\- NON !

Sanji rassembla toute sa force pour renverser Zoro et s'enfuir. Satisfait, le bretteur le laissa faire. Ce serait encore plus drôle de l'avoir à l'usure. Le cuisinier était parti s'enfermer dans la cave pour cogiter. Il était abasourdi. Zoro le désirait ? Lui, son rival ? C'était folie ! Et comment Sanji allait-il pouvoir continuer à lutter contre deux ennemis si terrifiants alliés contre lui : le Marimo et ses rêves ? Il était foutu….

* * *

Voila, voila. J'espère que ça vous convient et que je ne vous déçois pas, si j'ai encore des lecteurs fidèles parmi mes followers. J'espère mettre vite la suite mais je ne promets rien car j'ai tendance à ne pas tenir mes promesses en termes de publication comme vous pouvez le constater ahah... Une review peut-être, si vous êtes pas trop fâchés^^ ?


End file.
